Pokélove (pokemon x trainer Fanfiction gay)
by Pokem0nfanatic
Summary: This is the story about a lucario falling in love with his trainer.


PokéLove (a pokemon love story)

JOHN

Hi my name is John, im 15 year old and i live in goodville. Im a pokemon trainer and i love my pokemons.

I love my pokemons like they are my familie, i have many diffrent pokemons but my lucario is my favorite. I got him as a christmas present when he was still a riolu. I was so happy when i got him, that i took him in bed with me. I was so used to sleeping with him, that i coudnt sleep without him. I loved him, but not in the, you know, sexuall way. We alway talked eachother to sleep, and when i was frightened, he alway hugged me and clamed me down. He was like a brother to me.

But now that im older, we dont sleep with eachother anymore. My parent put a second bed in my room so we could still talkt to eachother at night. I never put him in a pokeball, because i think its ,Lucrao is claustropobic.

One day we played Called by Duty on my gamingstation , my lucario is actaully one oft he only pokemons i know that actually can play video games, i trained him to be able to play it with me. I beat him in battle and laughed because i totally dominated him .

,,Well played'', he said, ,,but i only have 6 fingers, so ist kinda unfair, dont you think?''

I giggled ,,hey, ist not my fault that you suck at the gam'',i said jokingly.

He really likedwatching me play different kind of games.

My parents werent home that weekend, so me and lucario were had the house to ourself. I made some french fries and shared them with lucario. He really loves them, its his favorite food. It was about 10pm when i told him that i was going to bed, he said, that he was also going to bed.

I brushed my teeth and went to bed. As i was putting on my pyjamas, lucario came into the room and saw me in my underwear. He blushed and imidietly said sorry. I waited outside the room until i was done and then we went to bed. 10 minutes later i heard footsteps. Lucario was slowly walking towards my bed,

Whats wrong? I asked.

,,I cant fall asleep" he said.

I got out of bed and hugged him, to make him feel better. He smiled but wouldnt let go of me.

,,are you ok? You can let go now"

,,this might sound weird and i wanted to tell you this for a long time,but john, i want to be more than your friend, i love you, i really do"

Silence filled the room

I just looked at him, i was kinda shocked but deep inmy heart, i think i felt the same way.

,,Do you wanna,you know'',I proposed with hesitation,,share my bed with me?'

he came into my bed and i covered him with my blanket. We huggeded eachother, he felt warm.

,,this feels good'' he said

,, yeah it really does" i said,,but what are my parents gonna say?''

dont worry, they dont have to know, he smiled

The next day,we decided to go swimming at the other Pokèmon were going with their Trainers to have Fun or just chill. trainers were training their water pokemons. We ate icecreem at some small bar. He likes strawberry just like me. I bought two cones and gave one to lucario.

,,thank you" he said.

,,no problem,Lukey"

,,lukey?"-,,yeah sounds better dont you think. Calling you lucario is like calling me human."

Lucrio really looked touched, started smilling.

,,yeah sounds better''

We swam for about an hour an then just lay on our towel. I felt really good knowing that there was someone who loved me, ofcourse there were my parents but i was in a releasionship with someone.

I asked Lukey if he couldt put some sun cream on my back. He put a lot of it in his paws ,than carefully put his paws on my warm back .The cold cream felt weird on my back, but it felt so good at the same time. He then gently started to spread the cream all over my back. His round fingers worked like massage balls,and I felt heavenly - and I knew that he was enjoying it.

All the sudden ,I felt a huge pain in my back, followed by Lucario screaming in shock. I felt something hot, sticky liquid running down my back. It was blood I realized. I gasped and lost consciousness.

 **LUCARIO**

Everyone looked at me and John in shook,, did that lucario just stab his owner?" some people called an Ambulans and others the police. Everyone looked confused or really mad, but they didnt know, that i didnt do it on purpose.

,,i didnt do it" I yelled, but nobody listened.

The abulance arrived and some paramedics took John and put him in the ambulans. They refused to let me into the ambulance.

,,Hey let me in! Im his Pokemon. Please!'' i begged.

i heard the frightening noise of a gun behind me. I turned around and saw 3 members of the APRO - the Anti Poké-Rage Organization with PkNs - a gun created to shoot narcotising bullets for fighting against enraged Pokémon- aiming at me.

I saw one of them putting a round into the barrel and I had to make an important desicion. If i tried to get to John, I would get hit by the bullet, waking up in a cell in the Poké-clinic, ori could run away.

,,sorry john'' i whispered and turned around, using agility to quickly run into the forest.

i had been running for at least 2 or 3 hours and it started to get dark. I felt the dried tears on my Face. I was tired yet i couldnt stop or they would find me and probably kill me. I didnt know what to do, should i leave john forever and live hidden from the humans or should i try to see him again and tell everyone that this is all a big misunderstanding? My head was hurting and i fell like throwing up.

I tripped and crashed onto the ground, everything was hurting, and i couldnt get up. I wanted to die at that point. Its funny how an amazing day can turn into your worst nightmare. First i tell john my feeling and after that i almost kill him. i just lay there not moving, i was too tired. what should i do?

i blacked out.

When i woke up, it was early morning. I felt awful. My head was hurting and i had cuts and bruces all over my body. I was thursty and hungry.

I got up and started walking, not knowing what in direction. after a while of walking, i got to a small river. i ran over to it started to drink, it felt great to finally be able to drink something. all the sudden i heard i a female voice behind me.

,,Are you thirsty?" it spooked the living shit out of me and i fell over into the cold water. i looked up and got a glampse to a beautiful braixen.

,,Ohh, sorry did i scare you? Here let me help you up" she pulled me out of the water. ,, im sorry, i didnt mean to do that ,i guess i pranked ya''

,,nonoo its ok, at least im comepletely awake" i joked.

"are you sure,you look kinda - lost".I got completeely carried away by her soft yet rough voice.

It was during kinda long for LLucario to realize she wwas talking to hî finally,like waking up from out af a beautiufl dream,he answered "y...Yeh,kinda." The braxien looked at him,smiling ,,,you look woried - I'ma bring you to our camp,and there,you can tell us your story''

After a while of me walking after her,we reached an 6-foot tree.I asked her why we stopped and if,but she turned around,smiling,turning around again so she faced the clossed her eyes and had an Aura surrounding her,a beautiful pink.I blushed because your aura symbolizes you're inner being,and pink is the aura-color of love - and seduction.

The Tree started to ,it was an illusion made of the thoughts of Breixen.I blushed ,impressed by her the former tree,there was a hole,narrow enough for a Snorlax fitting trough.

"Come with me",she smiled - and simply jumperd into the dark hole. I hesitaded for a second. Can i really trust or was she part of the she was my only chance to ever see John thoughts i spent on him let me blush.

I jumped down.

And fell.

After a felt eternity,I landed.I expected to breack my neck or something,but i nealry floated to the ground which was covered in yellow leafes .

"There you are".I couldn't see anything besides the yellow leafes lightened by the sunlite out of the hole - but I remembered her unique voice. She made a flame with her hand so we could see in the dark. I followed her trough a big tunnel, it was so big, that i couldnt see the ceiling. We walked until we got to an iron door. She knocked on it 3 times

,,my masters arent very nice" she said,,, but dont worry they wont harm you''.

The door slowly oppened and a bright light engolved us.

A tall man with a team rocket shirt stood infront of us. He has red hair and blue eyes and he didnt look very pleased"

,, who the fuck is this?" he asked,,, and why did you bring him to our secret base?''

She wanted to say something but the man slapped her, making her flich in pain.

,,youre a lucario huh? well, theres always room for a fighting pokemon, cause our little braixen here isnt doing a very good job. Why did we get you in the first place if you dont want to fight. Youre a joke! Anyway come inside."

I lokked at braixe nand asked if she was ok. She was crying and simply nodded. We went into the room. Inside were multiple machines and computers and a hallway with multiple doors.

The raid heared man looked at me ,,, so why are you here? you lost or something?" i nodded.

,,I dont have a place to stay and braixen said that it was ok to come with her."i said.

,,Well, as i allready said, we dont have a good fighter pokemon and you cant commit crimes without being able to defend yourself, you can stay here if youre going to fight for us."

I didnt know what to say, did i really want to join kriminals just so i could get some food and a place to sleep? What would john think of me when i would participate in criminal actions? would he still love me, or more important, would i ever be able to see him again? I didnt have a choice so i accepted his offer.

,, Good, so youre now part of team rocket. Braixen, did you get the food i told you to get?''

,,n-no sir, i i havent'' she said, while shaking in fear.

,, you useless piece of garbage! you cant even do a simple job can you! well atleast you found a good replacement for yourself, next time were going to the marked, well sell you, theres no point in keeping you here!" the man yelled. Braixen started to cry again,, but m-master, I",,Shut up, go to your room, and show our guest his bed, your bed!''

she looked at me and walked into the opened one of the doors at went inside. I followed her into a small room with a shabby bed and a simple table with an empty plate on it. She closed the door behind me and sat down on the bed. She covered her face with her arms.

,, Im sorry, i didnt know that i would replace you'' i said.

,, its alright, i hate being here, maybe someone nice will buy me on the black market.''she said.

i asked her if her masters always hit her and yelled at her. She nodded.

,,why are dont you just run away? you dont seem chained up or something."

,,where should i go? they gave me food and a place to stay, i dont know anyone out there, youre the first person ive met since months. Why did get here in the first place?"

I told her what had happened the day before and she gave me a strange look ,,so you fell in love with your trainer and he is male….. wouldnt that be concidered beastiality?"

,,no, of course not!"

,,but how are you going to find him?''

,,i can feel his aura, but dont worry about me, we have to save you somehow, who knows what the people at the blackmarket will do to you"

,,cant be worse than being here with my 2 masters" she sighed.

,,i havent seen the other guy, where is he?"

,,he spends allday behind his computer, hacking into banks and stealing money from them, thats why we were able to build something like ' also the reason,why we have to make such a super safe Ip-Address is not detrctable - and Randy is very proud about this"

"Randy?Like in North Park?",I asked,trying to make her feel a bit Indeed,she really smiled a bit."Yeah,like in North Paek…"

All of the sudden,we heard it knocking on the door

"yo,Lucario - the others wanna meet ya!"

I turned around to Braixen still sitting on her bed."Well,it seems u gotta go…",she whispered.

" ",i just said.

I turned around,my hand already on the Doorbutton,when she grabbed me,turned me around and kissed me.

I did not know how to deal witg it. 48 hours ago, i confessed my love to John - and now,a Braixen kissed my with jer juicy lips.I couldnt handle this because I got complitely surprised with the kiss,not because I didnt like it - but because I moment her soft,tender lips touched mine,that monent i was overwhelmed by her strong,pink aura.

But I loved John, and he was a male Human!This could not be trhe,my feels must be lying to me!

Time started to work properly again, as our vivsitor knocked on the door,more energically now. I stared at her as she put her head back to look into my eyes - hers were full with love, but also fear and helplessly.

Randy grabbed my hand and lead me to a big room with a table in the middle, around the table were people with team rocket t-shirts.

,,this is our new member of our team, please welcom lucario!"

Everyone started clapping and shaking my hand.

They all looked at me with happy faces.

Randy looked at me,,,this is our team, the team that you will help. Tmorrow youll go on your first task. Youll help us being braixen to the workhouse, theres no reason to keep her here."

I was shocked, why would he get rid of her?

,,why do you want her to go away? She can still help!" I yelled at him,, its unfair"

He looked at me with an evil grin,,she wont attack you, when we bring her away, i saw through the glass in the door what you did, dont worry, shell be fine"

I ignored all of the team rocket people who wanted to talk to me but it didnt seem like they cared anyway.

Randy looked at me and told me to go back to my room and tell braixen what we were going to do tomorrow.

I went into my room and looked at braixen, i wanted to cry but i couldnt. Should i really tell her about what was going to happen to her?

I decided that i should tell her.

I sat down next to her, she was lookin at the floor.

,,braixen listen, randy told me that, i should, he told me that i have to bring you to a workhouse with them tomorrow."

She looked at me in shock,, what, but, no you cant!" She started crying and grabbed me by my arms and looked me right in the face,, please lucario dont, i will die if i go there, the avarage live expectancy is 3 months, after that most pokemon commit suicide."

,,i dont know what to do, maybe we can run away or ask randy for a second chance."

,,Randy hates me, te only reason i was alliwed to stay here was because tobias had a crush on me, he always tried to talk me into kissing or sleeping with him but hes disgusting. I told him that i didnt want to have an interspecies relationship with him, so he got really mad. He probably doesnt care about me anymore. They wont give me a second chance, lucario lets run away, you and me, we can live together or maybe find your master."

She looked at me, with her beautiful eyes. I couldnt describe my feeling at that moment, did i fall in love with her? Fuck it, i thought and i kissed her on her lips, she pulled me even closer and i could feel my spike touch her chest. This felt amazing, the same kind of feeling i felt when sharing my bed with john.

,,Lets run away!"i said,,tomorrow when well go to bring you away, well knock them out and run away!"

She smiled, she looked so happy. But what about john, i still loved him to but i also loved braixen.

We talked about where we could run to and hide and how we would survive oitside, i proposed to her that we could try to find john and that maybe she could live with us.

I shared my bed with her andwe fell asleep pretty quickly, in the morning i woke up and felt her soft fur against my back. The watch in the dimmly lit room showed 6:28. i turned around and looked at braixen. She was fast asleep. Her aura was a calm white, wich ment that she was happy. She was probably dreaming about something she liked.

About 5 min later randy slammed open the door and yelled ,,wake up you lazy fucks, aww how cute, you slept in the same bed''he said mockingly,,, anyway get up, its time to go, i made you a Sandwich lucario and braixen youll get fed when youre at the workhouse!"

We both got out of bed and got ready, i grabbed the Sandwich that randy hat made for me and walkes to the door. Braixen asked randy where tobias was but he said that he wouldnt come along because he had better stuff to do.

Randy opened the door to the large tunnel and entered it,i waited for braixen to close and lock the door. Randy turned around and gave us an enerved look.

,,You two are getting way to close to eachother, dont think of doing anything stupid and dont even try running away, the chip in your body braixen, will always give away your location.''

Braixen looked at me in shock,damn it she whispered.

we came to the hole that was covered by the fake tree, randy pressed a button on the wall and the tree disapeared. Randy pressed another button and a metal ladder came out of the ground and slowly rose until it was all the way up to the surface. Randy climbed up the ladder first, than braixen then me. The sun was shining i was was blinded by it. we followed randy onto a path, i looked at braixen, she looked nervous and afraid of what was going to happen.

she came closer to me and whispered something in my ear. ,,if we want to leave, well have to get rid of him and get that chip out of my we kill him?"

,,i dont know, should we really kill him, dont you think knocking him out is enough?"

,,he will track us down and kill us if we dont get rid of him, hes just waiting for an excuse to kill me, tobias is too lazy to look for us, he wont be a problem. can you stab him in the back of his head with your spike? ill burn his corpse so the evidence gets destroyed."

this was insane, we were planning to murder someone but did we have a choice? Who knows what would happen to the poor braixen if she had to go to the workhouse. I nodded and we walked closer to Randy. I started charging up an auro ball when Randy turned around and imideatly saw what i was trying to do. He grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground, he took out a pistol and shot me and braixen, i only felt a small stinging on my chest and before i knew what was happening i lost consciousness.

when i woke up i was in Van, my hands and feet were tied and my mouth was covered by a dirty piece of cloth. I paniced and looked around me. Next to me was braixen, who was also tied up. She looked like she had taken a heavy beating. She was covered in blood but still breathing. I tried to comunicate with her with my telekinesis but she was still unconscious . We had been driving for a long time, it had started to get dark outside. Braixen had awakened and looked like she was in a lot of pain, i saw that she had been crying, she looked at me with fear in her eyes. She tried to burn the rope around her hands but it didnt seem to work.

all the sudden, the van stopped. Randy opened to doors and looked at us in total disgust.

,,You know lucario, i actually thought that you could help us but trying to kill me, are you serious? Haha did you really think it would be that easy? And you, you filth, im still questioning why i dint kill you much earlier, useless trash"

He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, she started to cry again. He pointed his gun at me ,,dont you try anything funny, this time i wont use paralyzing pellets, get out of the van."

I procedded to get out of the van, i looked donw at braixen and saw that she had burned through the rope on her hand. Randy could throw a last glempse on her,then She took a deep breath and lit Randy on fire, he screamed in pain as flames surounded him, burning him alive.

A horrible stench filled the air as randy was slowly burning to death.

But with his last breath,his body was nothing more then burned flesh,he aimed his gun at braixen and…...pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot echoed around us.I saw bullet flying towards her, but I couldn't do anything.I just stood there, unable to move

Braixen got hit right in her chest and blood was pourring out of her wound. Time moved in slomotion but yet everything went so fast.

She put her hand on her wound trying to stop the bleeding but she couldnt do anything. I stumbled over to her, falling because my legs were still bound, i tried to scream through the gag in my mouth but it was useless, i lay there on the ground trying to get rid of the ropes around my hands. Unable to help i just watched ...as she slowly stopped breathing.

On her knees,blood puring left and right out of her mouth, she turned around To face me and looked into my eyes. Even now, in her last moments, everything she seemed to feel was the wish to protect i realized how much i loved her than in that very second.

,,See ya soon - Lukey"

She tumbled and lost balance, falling to the ground with tears in her eyes. Seconds later she stopped breathing and her beauteful aura faded away until nothing was left.

JOHN

I woke up in a hospital bed,i couldnt move. I was hooked to some weird machine, pumping blood into my hand. There was a nurse cleaning my room.

,,where am I?"

,,oohh youre awake, youve been out for 3 days, youre in the goodville hospital. Your back is heavely damaged, youre lucky to be alive"

,,wheres lucario?"

,,we dont know where your pokemon went, theyre trying to find him so they can well, probably kill him. You were on national News you know, "pokemon attacks trainer". We dont need aggresive pokemon running around hurting people."

,,No no no, you got it wrong, it was an accident, dont hurt him."

,,im afraid i cant help you, im just a nurse but you can try contacting somemone from the APRO. Theyre the only ones who could help you i guess. Anyway, you should call your parents to tell them that youre feeling better, theres a phone next to your bed. Well im done here, get some rest and if you need something, just press the red button on your bed."

I took the phone and called home. I had to wait for a second until my mom picked up the phone.

,,Hello?"

,,Hi mum"

,,Oh my god, John youre finally awake! Ohh Gerald, John is awake, hes on the phone, you dont know how worried we were, we were in the hotel when we recived a call that you had been attacked by your lucario, we immediately came back, ohh im so happy that youre better"

I could hear her cry wich made me feel bad. My father came onto the phone.

,,Hey big boy, I knew you wouldnt give up the fight, my son. So your lucario attacked you, what happened?"

,,I dont know but im sure he didnt attack me, i mean were best friends, its not his fault. You have to call the APRO and tell them that hes innocent, he didnt do it, please dont let him get hurt."

,,Dont worry, we'll contact them as soon as possible, your pokemon wont get hurt."

I sighed in reliev, lukey will be alright. Ahh lukey, why did this happen to us, what did you do. I know youre innocent, right.

I sat in bad and watched crappy tv shows all day long, the nurse from before came in a couple of times to check my health and bring me food. I was bored, i hated being in here, the walls were grey and dull, there was a plant in the corner and infront of my bed was a wooden table with an old looking TV on it. I asked the nurse when i could go home but she responded with ,when youre better" and gave me a fake smile.

It was 21:30 and the lights in my room went out, a speaker in my room announced that it was Bedtime and that all visitors had to leave. I just felt awful sitting here, not knowing if my lukey was wounded or worse…...dead.

I fell alsleep and dreamed about lucario, a wunderful dream, laughed and even, …. kissed, it felt amazing, we just hugged and told eachother how much we loved eachother. The dream went on until my door slammed open.

,,Johny, oh sorry did we wake you up''

my parents came busting into my room with flowers and my smartphone.

,,These flowers make this room look much better and we brought your smartphone, i thought it would get a bit boring in here"

,,did you contact the APRO mom? "

,,sorry honey but its not that easy, we're trying our best, im sure your lucario is fine. He pretty strong right? And hes smart, he'll survive out there, im sure about it. Maybe hes even made some friends."

My parents stayed with me for a while and we watched some god awful tv show, they seemed to like it but i just played games on my smartphone.

It was 21:30 and the lights in my room went out just like yesterday.

,,i guess we'll have to go honey, dont stay up alnight playing video games"

,,Get better soon champ, we really miss you at home" my father said.

They left my room and i was all alone again. I tried to fall alseep but i simply couldnt, i just lay there in bed with uncomfortable bandages around my body. I was thinking about all kinds of things like school and food. The food here sucked, dry, tasteless just gross.

I thought back to the time when i got lucario when he was still a riolu.

I was 5 and i wanted to become the best pokemon trainer in the world. My parents bought him from a friend that traveled across the world, he said that a riolu is a perfect friend for a child and i guess he was right.

Me and riolu had so much fun together, playing in the backyard or watching morning cartoons. When i was 7 i got bullied on at school and riolu was my only friend.

i remember coming home one day crying because someone had broken my favourite toy. my parents tried to comfort me but failed. I just sat on my bed crying but riolu sat down next to me and told me that no matter what would would happen, that he would alway be there.

I hugged him and started to cry again, tears of happyness. We promised eachother that we would allways be there for the other. And that was the point where riolu evolved into lucario. I was scared at firs tbecause i didnt know what was going on, i had never seen a pokemon evolve before but when i realized that my riolu had evolved, i jumped from my bed and just looked at him, comepletly amazed by how cool he looked.

I grabbed lucario by the hand and pulled him into the living room where my parents were watching TV. They took a photo of me hugging him while smiling.

Looking back at that time made me feel better. I was going to find lucario, no matter what.

I just sat there on the ground, unable to move, bound, broken. Why did all of this happen to me, what did i do wrong. If there truly was any kind of god, did he hate me for some reason?

I just starred at braixen. She lay in a puddle of her own blood, dead.

I dont know how long i lay there, it had godden dark and my eyes hurt from crying.

I tried to remove the rope around my paws but it was futile, no matter what i tried, i wasnt able to cut through it. I tried to get up, wich was very hard, considering that my feet were also bound together. I crawled to the van and looked for something sharp to cut the rope with. Luckily randy had left the door open and there was a knife in door compartement.

I picked it up with my mouth and cut the ropes around my paws and around my feet.

able to move again, i looked around, i had no idea where i was and it was getting really dark, i had to find a place to stay.

I saw some lights in the distance and i decided to walk towards them.

I walked for a while and came to the outskirts of a city. I saw a sign that read " Unitera City ", the neighbour city to goodville. I was getting closer to home but what about the APRO, were they still trying to kill me? Maybe i could talk to them and tell them what happened but if they shoot me at first sight, i would be unable to. They usually paralyze aggressive pokemon but what if a pokemon killed a human and ran away, would they still paralyze it or just kill it to make sure it wont hurt anymore people?

i tried to avoid the light from the light posts as i was walking down the road. I saw families having dinner, happily talking to eachother. It must feel great to happily live together with a family. How would Johns parents react to John and me dating, what if i wouldnt have killed him, would we happily live together?

i was really tired and sad. I thought about killing myself, all i'd have to do is to stab myself in the chest. I walked over to a parkbench and lay down. The wood was cold and i was freezing but somehow managed to fall asleep.

The next moring i woke up to someone yelling at me, i paniced and looked around. There was a guy with an APRO suit standing there. He didnt have a PkN. I didnt understand what he had said so he repeated his question.

,,are you the lucario that hurt his trainer?''

i nodded.

,,Good, your trainer is looking for you, get in the car''he pointed at the APRO car that was parked on the sidewalk. ,,im gonna take you to our local APRO center and there we'll contact your trainer'',he said as we walked over to the car. He opened the door for me and i sat down.

John was alive and looking for me. I felt relieved, my true love john was still alive.

I took a closer look at him. He looked like he was in his fourties, he had blond hair and a small moustache. He started the car and we started driving.

,,so, how did you manage to survive out here in the wild, i mean, who gave you food and where did you sleep?''

,,i made a friend but she passed away'' I said, trying holding back the tears. Braixens face was burned into my mind and her last words ,see you soon lukey.

,,oh, im sorry about that''

,,can you do something for me, can you look for a…"I nearly couldn't tell him, ,, dead braixen in the forest and give her a proper…" I stumbled again, ,,...burial? Thats the least she deserves."

,,what? well, umm ok i guess we can do that, is that braixen the friend you were talking about?''

i nodded, i didnt want to say too much, because if he found out that i joined team rocket, he mind change his mind and send me to the poke clinic

We'd been driving for a couple of minutes and we were in the center of the city, skycrapers were all around us and the roads were full with traffic. I really like being in big cities especilly at night with all the colorful lights.

We stopped infront a giagantic skycraper with a huge entrance with the APRO logo above it. We drove into a garage and stopped. There were alot of APRO service cars. We walked over to an elevator and took it up to the ground level. He told me to wait in the lobby while he contacted my family.

I waited for a long time and it started to rain. The noise of the busy road outside made me feel even more tired. The man who helped me came over to me and apologized for all the terrible stuff i had to go through just because of this misunderstanding and that he told me that they had given braixen a proper burial at the pokemon cementary.

it made me feel better, knowing that braixen at least got buried. What should i tell john about her, that i kissed her, that i fell in love with her?

The door opnened and John came inside, with crutches. I stood up and ran towards him.

I hugged him, carefully, because first,I didn't want to hurt him and second, I didn't know what he thought of me. Did APRO persuade him I stabbed him on purpose?

We just stood there, arm in arm,hugging each other. Like the moment when braixen died - time seemed to stand still. Time didn't exist. The world didn't exist. Only John and me did. After this endless moment, I looked down at him,he looked up to me - and smiled. In this second,I was as happy as a Snorlax in front of a thousand oran berries."Hey, Lukey. Welcome back!"

"I am sorry but i have to interrupt this reunition , but we from APRO got some questions about you and your journey, Lucario."

I turned around. The blonde guy who picked me earlier up looked back at me. He had one APRO-Member on each sinde standing behind him, he certainly had a high rank.

,,Okay then, no problem, Sir!"

We walked into a corridor and he opened a door to his right. The room was dark and there were 2 chairs and a table inside.  
,,please take a seat, i have some questions for you.''

i sat down, and looked at him. I was very nervous, they probably found randys corpse and the team rocket van.  
He put a glass of water infront of me and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

,,so lets get started, shall we? When we went into the forest to find the braixen you were talking about, we didnt just find her we also found a burned corpse and a team rocket van. Can you maybe explain what exactly happened?''

Lying to him probably wasnt a good idea, so i told him every thing that happened. I told him about team rocket and their secret base, about braixen and randy, everything.  
After I finished,he remained silent, looking at me with serious, blue eyes.

,,do you remember where that hidden entrance is?''  
,,its somewhere in the forest, under a giant oak next to goodville but i dont know where exactly, i was kidnapped and didnt see where we were driven to"

,,I see, how many team rocket members did you see while you were there?"

,,about 30 but i didnt see all the rooms in the base, i dont know if theres multiple levels in there but the place seemed to be huge."

,,i see, did they have any kind of lethal weapons, guns, bombs?''

,,i havent seen any''

He looked at me in a very concerned way, then he tourned around and went outside and told me to wait. I saw him talk to someone outside and after.  
After a while he came back.

,,i guess you can go for now but we'll contact you if we need more information"

,,ok, im happy to help"He opened the door for me and guided me back to John. He was waiting on a bench in the main hall.

,,what did he want?" john asked.

,, long story, ill tell you later, when we're at home, ok? how are you feeling anyway, im so sorry for having hurt you"

His mother hugged me ,, oh we're so reliefed that youre save, we were so worried, we knew you didnt do it on porpuse"

His father gave me a big smile,followed by a high-five,, dont worry lucario, lets go home and get you something to eat, you mustnt have eaten for 3 days!"

I nodded, i was very hungry. We walked over to the car.

,,did you tell your parents about, you know, us?" i whispered to john. He shook his head.

,,no, i havent, i dont think they would like us being together. Lest just keep it secret ok?"

,, dont you think they should know? They are your parents, whats the worst thing they could do?"

,, i dont know but I know that Dad doesn't approve love between Pokémon and humans, i heard him say that once during a discussion with mom"

On their way hoe,nobody said a word. Johns parents didnt want to stress him or me out, since we had to endure some shit. John and me, we were happy to be togerher again.  
When we arrived at home, his mom made dinner for us. She cooked Spaghetti with tomato sauce™.  
Then,I had to tell my story to them,excluding the part where Randy got burned and I didnt tell them about Braixen, either. I just said I managed it to rescue myself out of a TR-Van.

,,Well, it sounds like you had had a really exciting and dangerous journey. You two can go upstairs now,you earned yourself some hours playing Super Mario!", Mom said.  
And so we did.

to be contuned...


End file.
